I Trust You
by MilkPowah
Summary: Renji was abandoned in the park by his parents. As a child, he knew nothing about the cruel world he was living in. He waited 6 days for his parents to come to take him home. But on a cold raining day, he met a woman who seemed so kind. But little did he know that the woman would bring him pain! He was being experimented and was dead... Or is he? RenIchi GrimmUlqui
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! Hah, I always have new ideas... so I can't help me but write a new one... Honestly, I never intended to publish so many stories since I would be so damn busy with school and such... School sucks, I know. Anyway, yep, to be honest, this idea came from various other writers. I just mixed all of their stories into one. Umm.. Sorry if I sort of stole your ideas, to those who have written similar to mine. **

**Ohyah, this chapter will contain some gruesome scenes... Umm... You have been warned so read it at your own risk. If you have nightmares, don't blame me. Sorry.**

**Ina: And you told me not to steal ideas...**

**Me: Shh**

**Chapter 1: Tortured, Experimented, Dead and Revived **

He was just a small child, so innocent, unaware of how badass and cruel the world was. So when his parents said, "Stay here okay, dear?", he would beam and nodded simply. He never knew that that would be the last of them he would see. So there he was, sitting on a bench in the park, waiting for so many days for his parents to come back to fetch him. He never grew worried since his mind would be filled of toys that his parents would surprise him with. He had never grown hungry since an old couple would come by and shared their bread with him. He was never lonely since he had 'friends' to play with.

But today, it was a bad day for him. He was hungry, cold and felt so... lonely. He still sat on the bench, still had high hopes for his parents to drop by and take him home. The old couple was nowhere to be seen and thus, he was unfed. The birds seemed to have gone, hence leaving him alone. He clutched his stomach, hearing the rumblings coming from it. He drew his knees closer to himself and placed his chin on top of his knees. It was raining rather heavily.

Poor boy, soaking wet. No one in sight. Hungry and cold. He exhaled, mesmerized for a while when he saw the whitish smoke forming as soon as he exhaled. However, it only lasted for a few seconds. When he did the second time, it was not as mesmerizing as before. He hugged himself, seeking warmth. Sure, he felt warmer but he needed more. He would snap his eyes shut whenever he saw lightning flashed through the sky. He would whimper for his parents when a sudden thunder boomed, shocking him in process. The droplets of rainwater would slide down his skin, making him feel cold.

It was then, after 6 days, he decided to move away from the bench even if it meant to defy his parents. He walked in the rain, still hugging himself. He glanced around. Still no one was in sight. He walked aimlessly. He had no clue how to get back home. He simply walked, letting his legs took control. A small smile graced his lips as his ears perked up to the soft splashes. But soon, he got bored in listening to the splashes. He looked bored and...dead.

Within just a few minutes, he was out of the park. A few people was walking past him with umbrellas at hand. He approached a woman and tugged on her skirt. He looked up and saw a smile adorned on the woman's face. Without any words, she simply took his hand, adjusted the umbrella and took him with her. The child said nothing. He simply followed his heart. And that heart of his said 'Go with her'. He never questioned or said anything. He screwed his mouth shut. However, deep within, he felt contented.

"What's your name?" her voice was gentle, smoothing and _melodic_.

"Renji," he replied. The woman returned him with a gentle smile and he found himself smiling back at her.

They walked into the woods. Renji glanced around. He was nervous and afraid. The skinny leafless trees towered him. There was silence except for the creaking sounds. When he spotted some chipped headstones that had carvings, he wondered whether what there were. He twisted his hand till his hand was completely out of grasp from the woman's. He heard a low grunt and looked up, blinking his eyes innocently at the woman. The woman's frown dispersed rather quickly, her façade up. She smiled brightly with evil intentions at the small child.

Renji returned a small smile and skipped towards the headstones. The droplets of rainwater drenched his skin once again, reminding him the coldness he had once endured. He shivered and instantly rubbed his arms. He was curious of the headstones. With a shaky finger, he traced the wordings. He winced when his finger was cut by the sharp edges of the veins that seemed to have homed the headstone. He could not read and so, he had no clue what those thick and chipped words represent. He heard a louder grunt and tilted his head sideways to see the woman. The woman had her grip around her umbrella tightened and he saw her stomp towards him. The beautiful angelic smile had disappeared.

As a child, Renji had awesome imagination. As he eyed the woman stomping towards him with an ugly upside-down smile, he saw a pair of horns bounced up. Her skirt lifted slightly as her red pointed-fork-like tail snaked out beneath it. Her eyes flashed of devious red. Her frown turned into a smirk. Her eyes flashed evil intentions. She howled like a wolf that had found its food. Her face was twisted and disorientated. Her pure white face blackened. She bared her teeth, black and ugly. A pair of black wings sprouted behind her, ripping her shirt in process. Soon enough, she was covered with a black loose robe. She was holding onto a long red fork.

Renji shuddered in fear at the sight of the devil. The devil grabbed him. He let out a piercing cry as the sharp nails dug into his skin. He struggled and shook his head in despair. The devil grinned at him. Her dark aura loomed around them. He yelped, shocked and afraid upon hearing the loud chuckle that echoed through the woods. He could heard different laughs coming from everywhere. He turned his head to the side. His eyes widened at the sight of the trees having eyes and jagged-like mouth. The trees were dancing in glee. Each held a devious smirk.

"Yer coming with me to my good ol house," shrieked the devil. Her shriek was high-pitched, resembling a witch. The small child, stabbed with fear, looked up as he trembled. The devil had turned into a witch. The laugh coming from the witch, sounded like a strangled cry, made him thrash around in fear. He was screaming at the top of his lungs for his parents. The woods merely chuckled and mocked. He did not understand those mockeries though. The witch tied him up and placed him onto her broom. Her fingers were still gripping onto his wrist. With a shriek and a kick, the broom whirled upwards. Renji screwed his eyes shut and screamed in fear.

The sky had turn red. It was filled with the evil laughter coming from the witch. Wolf-like howls joined in as well. Renji prayed for safety. His eyes shot opened when he felt the pressure around him heightened as the broom zoomed down. The headband he had used to hold his long red hair together snapped, making his hair free and danced around him. His scream was silenced as the downwards pressure replaced it with its howls. His shirt was drawn backwards. His saliva was trailing off his chin before flying backwards. His mouth was still wide opened, still screaming. He had yet to cease his scream when he could feel the hard ground under his bare feet. The witch turned to him and smacked him shut.

Renji simply whimpered at the pain. He let himself dragged by the horrible witch. His throat was hurting from screaming too much. His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had yet to eat anything since this morning. He lifted his head slightly, pink coated his cheeks. He felt embarrassed at how loud his stomach was. The witch stopped, turned to face him and smirked. She pushed Renji in harshly, making him fall hard onto the old wooden floor. He let out a small yelp when he saw rats scurrying around. The witch slammed the door behind him.

Renji closed his eyes and opened them back. He twisted his body so that he was able to see the witch. However, it was the witch he saw but a woman whose smile was gentler than his parents'. He did not see the broom. He simply saw the woman, smiling down at him. He wanted to smile but was held when he spotted the evil glint in her eyes. He shivered and attempted to run but realized that the entrance and exit was blocked by her.

"Ohhh dear~!" she sang. Her witchy voice came into the background.

A man with pinkish hair came into view. He pushed his spectacles, an annoyed look adorned his face but softened when he saw Renji. He simply carried Renji, saying thanks to the woman. Renji eyed the man with curiosity and fear.

The man who introduced himself as Syazel, placed Renji down on a chair. He snapped the straps, bounding his arms and legs. Renji was immobilized. He struggled to get free. He was shouting for help, for his parents. He merely heard the chuckles coming from the man. He felt something sharp pierced into his skin. He witnessed the purplish liquid lessened as it was zapped into his blood veins. After a few seconds, he felt numb all over. He could not feel himself. Syazel chuckled and opened up his drawers. He hummed as he took out, much to Renji's fear and shock, a huge hammer, a box of nails and screws, a screwdriver, a small chainsaw, a woodcutter, some syringes filled with weird-looking colours and more.

Renji squeaked in fear as Syazel abruptly held a knife too close to his eye. His reddish-brown eyes widened in fear as the knife inched closer to his right eye. His heart was pounding faster and faster. He was letting out pants. Cold sweat began to form and trickled down his skin. 'Was it a dream?' he hoped it was. But he knew it was the reality. He let out a scream, so loud that a few test tubes near him shattered into pieces as the sharp end of the knife stabbed his eye. The torture did not end there. The knife kept on digging into his eyeball. After a minute, the mad man pulled the knife out so hard that his eyeball was pulled out as well. Renji was panting and he could feel his blood dripping out. His chest was rising up and down in a rapid manner. His vision blurred. Tears flowed down his cheeks. It was painful and weird without an eye. Syazel lifted the small chainsaw and Renji shook his head weakly as to protest.

The mad man pulled the chain in order to bring the chainsaw back to life. The chainsaw whirred into life. Syazel simply chopped Renji's leg with the chainsaw. Renji let out a roar and he saw blood spurting out from the wound. He chewed his lower lip. He had gone pale, so pale. His heart was slowing down so much. He was panting slightly. It hurt so much. His eyes began to flutter. He did not wish to sleep for eternity. He did not wish to follow his grandfather. He did not want to die so young. Blood dripped from the chair and began to pool around the chair. In a matter of seconds, a huge amount of blood had pooled around the chair.

Syazel jabbed more syringes into Renji, chuckling rather madly to himself. He grabbed his camera and began snapping some photos of Renji. Renji managed to smile, although his smile was weak and small, each time the camera was angled to capture him. Syazel broke out a smile and ran his fingers down the child's face rather affectionately. He planted a soft kiss on Renji's forehead.

"You're my son, remember that," Syazel whispered before placing another soft kiss on the cheek. Renji merely nodded, too drained out. He let his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. A lone tear flowed down the mad man's face. He wiped the tear off with the back of his hand before settling to laugh out loud madly. He jabbed another syringe which was filled with a black liquid into Renji's skin. He heard nothing coming from the child whom he had treated him as a son. He continued on to torture and experiment this son of his.

He cut the stomach open and began to play with organs inside. Not interested, he stitched the cut-up stomach up. He used a pair of pink scissors and began to cut the bloody-stained shirt right through in the middle. He put aside the cloth and cut up the skin deep to reveal his heart. Syazel's smile widened. He pulled the heart out harshly. He rubbed his cheek against the heart, feeling the softness of it. He licked his lips. Satisfied, he placed the heart into a jar and placed the jar on top of a shelf which said 'FAVS'. He snapped a photo of the jar contained the heart of his newly-found and dead son. He placed the camera down and replaced the empty hole with another heart. He stitched up. Syazel then stitched the eye without the eyeball up. He cut off Renji's ears. He jabbed a subtle amount of gooey blue liquid into the wounds of the ears. He tapped his finger on his chin, thinking what he should do with the leg he had chopped.

His eyes twinkled as an idea was formed. He used all the syringes. He took one final photo before leaving his son alone. He rubbed his eyelids sleepily. He would have to make breakfast for his son. He pecked at Renji's cheek. With a whisper, "I love you, my son," he closed the door shut behind him. The room where Renji was held in, went instantly dark. That was until a small glow surrounded Renji. Renji's heart began to throb before pumping blood into his body system. His cold body was then warmed up as blood began to flow into the system. Renji was breathing softly. His wounds had recovered, leaving thin scars. A pair of cat's ear which was coated in a dark velvety red, almost to the same colour as his wild fiery blazing red hair, with a pattern of sharp-jagged black lines. bounced up on top of his head. A long busy tail popped out. The eye he had lost had been recovered with a new eyeball. This new eyeball he had acquired was not the reddish-browned like the other eye but a bright red, which resembled a red ruby. The stitches that held that eye of his closed slowly became small particles and disappeared. Bold, thick and tribal lines started to appear on his forehead, arms, torso, legs as well as his tail.

The next day, Syazel came down to observe his son. He smiled with the camera at hand. He opened the door and skipped his way towards his breathing and sleeping son. Syazel grinned in victory. The experiment was a success! He grabbed his camera and began to snap photos of Renji. He ran his fingers through the bushy tail, making sure it was not just his imagination. He rubbed the ears which resembled a cat's ears. He hummed in delight. He kissed Renji on the cheek, contented. He fished out a necklace that he had spent time in making that night. He placed the necklace that had the letter 'R' in silver around the child's neck. He even pierced thrice one of the ears in order to complete the look. Tears began to seep out of the mad man's eyes. Renji looked so beautiful, so angelic. He wrapped his arms around the child's as he sobbed with delight. He wiped off his tears and decided to take a photo as to serve a memory. He angled his camera and capture a photo of him and Renji. He looked at the photo in the camera, his smile widened. Renji had smiled in the photo as well.

The small child fluttered his eyes. He groaned and adjusted the lighting. Yesterday's event came crashing down on him. He glanced around only to see that he was on a bed. He could feel someone's arm draped around his body. He could feel someone's breathing caressing his neck. He slowly spun himself around and let out a scream. He pushed the man away, trembling in fear. He felt weird and different. He felt as if he had lost certain parts but also gained new parts.

"Ah, my dear sweet son, you're up. Ya hungry? I could make you food," Syazel spoke, with tender and love laced in his voice. Renji's eyes widened upon hearing the sweet voice coming from the mad man. Just yesterday... Speaking about yesterday...

Renji felt different. He checked his leg. His leg was there, full. He was not missing a leg at all. His hand shot up to his eye and gently ran a finger on his eyeball. He was not missing an eyeball. He let out a sigh of relief. His stomach grumbled and he blushed in embarrassment. He realized that he was half-naked. The bloodied pants reminded him that yesterday's event was true. He pondered, confused to how he was able to get back his leg and eyeball back. He was still deep in thought until Syazel announced that he was going to get him food.

"Ah, let's go to the kitchen and get ya some food," Syazel, whom Renji had decided to take him as a father, chuckled before helping his son on his feet. Renji nearly stumbled forward when his right leg seemed to have weakened a lot. But his father was there to catch him. So he was being carried down to the kitchen.

"Dad! What's taking you so long?! And who's that?" A blue-haired child, no older than him, asked.

"This shall be your new brother, Grimmjow. He's Renji. Renji, Grimmjow is your brother," Syazel replied and placed the small child on a chair beside Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned and hugged Renji. Grimmjow had blue hair and blue eyes. He had tanned skin. His ears were shaped like a cat's on top of his head. Renji saw his tail and let out a scream.

Syazel came rushing to attend Renji. He was amused to why Renji was screaming. "Aw, why are you screaming? You're the same!" Grimmjow barked as he crossed his arms. Renji immediately reached for his head, wanting to know whether what Grimmjow had said was true. True enough, he had neko's ears and a tail! He blushed as he apologized. Syazel let out a sigh of relief and continued to cook...

**That's all for chapter 1! Yep, Renji became a neko! Syazel is a fucked-up mad scientist! And yes, Grimmjow is also a successful experimented one! About the devil and the witch scene, it's based on Renji's imagination when he saw the evil smirk on the woman. The woman is not important. Next chapter would be about Renji in highschool! Yesh yesh, school! So what would happen to him and his brother? Stay tune! And I had decided a pairing. Renji would go with Ichigo and Grimmjow would go with Ulqiourra! What? Imma hardcore yaoi fan so yah!**

**Ina: Seriously?! What kind of crappy idea is this?**

**Me: It's not crappy. Have you ever read a story where a child got tortured and experimented and then dead but then revived due to unknown circumstances? There are stories like this but their versions are that the victim would be in his/her adult forms?**

**Ina: Pfffttt whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa! Im back wif a new chapter! Sry this chapter is kind of late since Im wayy too busy with my other story 'Aishiteru yo, Sensei!' Hehehhe ^^ Sry for the late update! Thanks for those who are waiting patiently for this chapter! **

**Ina: Woow, you're late...**

**Me: Shuddup**

**Chapter 2: Highschool, Secret Exposed?!**

"Otou-sama! How do I look?" asked Renji with so much enthusiasm as he twirled around.

"Splendid! You're so beautiful, my dear son! Look at how cute you are! Gah, I wanna rip that clothes out. People will take advantage of you!" replied Syazel as he squeezed his son.

Renji let out a chuckle. After so many days of persuading his father about him going to highschool in a school in the city, he finally had the chance to feel the world out there. He had been thinking about this for a very long time. He knew the danger he would face if he were to screw up big time. He had to conceal his identity though which he did not mind at all. Whatever conditions his father had gave, he would gladly accept them since it's one of his biggest dream to adventure out. Lately, he had been 'suffocated' with the thoughts of the world outside the forest. He put up his biggest grin ever as he twirled around once more, appreciating his looks. He hoped that people would not suspect him for anything. Sure, he looked goddamn hot and cute (self-compliment sehyy XD) but still, he did not want to take up too much attention anyway. With the help of Kuchiki Byakuya, his former tutor, he knew what to expect in school and how to behave. Byakuya was his godfather and when he knew that he was applying as a teacher in the same school that he would be enrolled in, Renji was way too hyper that running around the forest for so many hours did not help to cease the hyper feeling away. He was too excited to step out from the forest.

"OMG, Ren-chan, is that you? You look amazing!" gushed Grimmjow as he waltzed into the room. "Geez, we're going to school, dumbass and not a fashion competition. Fuck, I seem to be under-dress..." the blue-haired neko scowled as jealousy swarmed its way into his heart. Seriously, Renji was overdoing it with that clothes he had put up on. "You better change, attention-whore."

Renji clenched his fists at the last comment made by his brother. "What's your problem?!" snapped Renji as he glared daggers at Grimmjow. "You're just jealous that you don't look as awesome as me, Grimm. And otou-sama said that we have to hide our identity. You better do something to hide your ears and tails." He turned away, a small smile graced his lips. He wouldn't admit but Grimmjow's words were like ice-cream. It had been a long time since he complimented on him. They had been arguing, throwing punches and kicking each other here and there over tiny issues. Now that they're both sixteen and going to the same highschool together, he was sure that that would be the last time he would hear his brother compliment him. He grabbed his bag, grunting at how heavy it was. He took some books out and used the straps Byakuya had given him as a present and strapped the books he was going to carry. His smile widened as excitement rushed through his veins. He could not help but keep on squealing about the friends he would make and how beautiful the school would be. He made a mental note that he would even memorise every detail each human walked past. He seemed to have forgotten how he had looked like when he was still human.

"Let's go, Ren," Grimmjow said as he tugged on the hem of Renji's shirt. He had taken consideration about Renji's statement. He had changed his clothes to something similar to Renji's since he had no clue how to dress up differently. He did not want to attract too much attention. He had to wear a dark blue beanie to cover up his ears and he hated wearing it. He felt uncomfortable when his ears were trapped and they felt hot. He prefer to let his ears free so that the wind could caress them, making him purr in delight. It seemed that his ears would only cool off when he reached home. His tail was in a more poorer state. He had to make sure that his tail was low and straight. It seemed difficult since it would curl up, making a bump on the back of his pants. And since he pitied his precious tail, he had to wear a longer shirt to cover up that bump. And the only shirt that matched his requirement was a long-sleeved button-up shirt. He felt suffocated. He felt as if his freedom had been ripped out. It was so hot and he was starting to sweat... a lot. He eyed Renji who seemed to be unaffected. He scoffed. Of course, Renji would not feel affected! That redhead had been wearing long-sleeved shirts ever since they turned twelve. He wasn't sure why the redhead suddenly changed his preference of clothes to that and he wasn't going to find out why.

Renji nodded and threw the heavy black bag to Grimmjow. He tilted his head to the side and at the corner of his eyes, he saw Grimmjow carrying his bag at ease. He let out a sigh. Sometimes, he wished that he was as strong as Grimmjow. If he had the same strength as him, he would not need to carry his books like a goddamn nerd, not that being a nerd is wrong. It's just that... he did not want to feel like a weakling whenever Grimmjow was around him. "You okay, Grimm-nii? You seem uncomfortable," he simply stated as he carried his books. He simply smirked as he listened to the rantings of Grimmjow. He interlocked his arm with Grimmjow's. It's a habit that seemed hard to break. This way, he felt protected and close to Grimmjow. Sometimes, he even leaned towards Grimmjow, his head on the shoulder and sometimes that annoyed the hell out of Grimmjow but today, it seemed that his brother did not mind at all.

Syazel wiped his tears away with a tissue as he saw his two sons walked out of the house. Time sure flew past that quick. It seemed like just yesterday those two teens were still kids, scratching each other over a toy. "Just be careful," he whispered as his eyes lingered on the retreating forms.

-In school-

"OMG, this school is awesome! Woooowww! It's beautiful! OMG, look at this thing here, Grimm-nii! What is this? Oooohhhh, so many people around here!" said Renji as he ran around the school hall. He poked every single item he saw. He gushed at how awesome the object was. He would ask stupid questions about the object he was busy poking at. He would ask Grimmjow whether he knew what this was to which the blue-haired neko simply roll his eyeballs. "Ahhh, that's so cute!" he gushed as he opened his arms wide whilst running towards something.

"Gack!"

Renji had tackled somebody and squeezed the daylights out of him. "Your keychain is so cute!" he squealed as he rubbed the keychain against his cheek. He placed some kisses on the keychain. He fell in love with the keychain. It was love at first sight. He did not bother to apologise to the person he had pounced on. He did not bother to listen to whatever the person he was talking about. He was too focused on the keychain he was holding. It was so cute! Renji was fond of cute things.

"The hell?!" Renji shrieked as he could feel arms pulling him up. "Grimm-nii, lemme hug the keychain! Grimm-nii!" whined Renji.

"Hush, Ren-chan! You're asking for too much attention, you attention-whore. Well, that makes sense. Apologise to him right now, you stupid asshole!" Grimmjow whispered harshly.

Renji let out a 'hmph' as in defiance as he crossed his arms. His mouth was tightly sealed. He was not going to apologise. The person was asking to be attacked for he was carrying a cute keychain on his bag. He felt a finger poking his lips. That was starting to annoy him but he simply sealed his mouth tighter. Grimmjow kept on pushing his finger forcefully. With annoyance, he opened his mouth and bit on the finger.

"Apologise, Renji."

Renji widened his eyes at the stern voice of his brother. Why can't he just apologise for him? Onyah, the nekp was damn too proud to even acknowledge his mistake. He eyed the person who was scowling at him. Renji squealed as he pounced on the man, hugging and rubbing his cheek against the other while gushing on how adorable and cute the person was. He pulled away and decided to store his look in his memory. The person had orange hair, a pair of amber eyes and a cute scowl supported on his face. "You're so kawaii! Kawaii ne!" he squealed as he hugged the person. He rubbed his face against the soft orange locks and purred in delight. He was starting to purr even louder until Grimmjow pulled him away once more.

"Ren-chan, as much as I know you love cute things, you shouldn't molest him. Look at him. He's frightened," Grimmjow calmly said although a wide smirk adorned on his face.

Renji let out a sigh and simply nodded. He eyed the person he had molested earlier and his fingers twitched. His eyes zoomed onto his face, appreciating his cute features. He licked his lips as his eyes landed on the adorable and cute scowl. He wanted to hug him again and gushed at how cute he was being but he had to calm down. He had attracted too much attention, he realised and these people had given him looks as if he was being crazy. Okay, he admitted that he was crazy at that moment. "You're so cute," he whispered as he offered a hand to help him out. The orange-haired student scowled even deeper but took his hand. Renji wanted to squeal in full delight. The cute boy was holding his hand! HE WAS HOLDING HIS HAND! He was in heaven at the touch. He stared at the boy in front of him. He bit his inner cheek when the urge to hug him again overwhelmed him. And the scent... oh gosh...

"Ichigo," he breathed out.

"How do you know my name?!" the boy shrieked in fear apparently.

"Eh?" Renji blinked his eyes and then smirked. Instead of pulling Ichigo up, he was on his knees and pulled him close. His face was mere inches away from Ichigo's. "I'm your stalker, Ichigo," he whispered oh-so sensually. He grinned at the blush that had been painted on Ichigo's cheeks. He pressed tighter on the hand he was holding and inhaled deeply. Ichigo had such a scent. He smelt like strawberries. 'Im so smart for figuring out his name!' he self-praised. He leaned towards and placed his head on his shoulder and became to purr and rub his head against the hot skin beneath him.

"You're a cat," Ichigo murmured.

Renji's eyes widened at that. He stopped breathing or more like he was holding his breath. Shit He pulled away and stood on his feet. He pulled Ichigo as well. He gave a quick apology and turned around. He ran away, dragging Grimmjow in process who seemed so neutral about the situation. 'Shit, shit shit. He knows! He knows! I'm so stupid! Shit!'

"Renji, where are you going? Have you forgotten your class?"

"Kuchiki-sensei! Urm, yes, Im actually lost, sensei," he mumbled. Byakuya let out a sigh and held Renji's hand as he guided his favourite student to his class. He gave a simple 'hi, Grimmjow' when he realised that the arrogant blue-haired neko was there...

**Ahah! Done! Im sorry if this chapter is kind of... hmm... stupid... Ohwell, it's just a warm-up. Afterall, I have been way too focused on the other story that I actually forgot about this story plot! Gomenesai! I hope that I can update this again as soon as possible... I know that you guys have been waiting for this chapter and it kinda sucks! Im so so sorry!**

**Ina: I told you to update this sooner...**

**Me: Shhhh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys! Too busy playing Black Ops 2! Heehee ^^**

**Ina: They will strangle u.**

**Me: Heh, they cant coz they r far away from me!**

**Ina: U shall nvr know. Who knows they stalk u?**

**Me: Puhlease, they dunno my real name or whatsoever. They simply know that I live in SG and that I absolutely love Renji!**

**Chapter 3: Hey there again!**

-Renji's POV-

"Renji, please do refain yourself from creating troubles. I do not wish to be called upon into the Principal's office for your... unique... behaviour. I would appreciate it if you would... 'act cool'," Byakuya spoke before pushing Renji lightly on the shoulder into the room.

"Ah, class... these are the new students that I have been sharing about. Would you please introduce yourselves," that was a command, not a question.

Renji had been hiding behind his brother as Byakuya spoke. Gosh, he felt scared suddenly. He was not exposed to many people in a cramped place. He gulped hard when he could those cold glares digging onto him. He clutched onto Grimmjow tighter, trembling ever so slightly. He had bitten his lower lip. His face was buried onto Grimmjow's back.

"Ah, I'm Grimmjow. The idiot behind me is Renji," he spoke rather unenthusiastically and actually looked bored. He stared at his classmates with disinterested look before walking to an empty seat he had spotted, leaving his brother at the front with that dumb look. He threw his bag onto the table, startling those around him. He plopped down on the seat, his legs and arms crossed. He stared at his brother, his eyes highlighting anger despite the calm expression.

Renji fidgeted around. He could feel the dark aura coming from Byakuya engulfing him. He shifted uncomfortably. Though he had his head high up since he did not wish to be thought of a weakling, he could not speak. His face had vividly shown the nervousness he was currently holding on. He spotted Grimmjow sitting so casually and carefree. The glare his brother had given him caused him to stutter, knowing that Grimmjow would shove a pole up in his ass for embarrassing him. Byakuya would give him a full day lecture for disappointing in him. He scanned around, trying to catch anything cute to make that wild side of his known.

The class still remained silence.

"Are you shy to introduce yourself?" Byakuya stated calmly though those devious eyes were drilling onto the poor neko with hate and disappointment.

"Uh... I'm... Renji," he stammered. "And that thing you are holding onto is so unbelievable cute!" he squealed as he leapt into the air and crashed onto the female student who was holding on a pencil with a Panda keychain dangling on the top. He snatched the pencil, slapping the girl's hands away. He stared at the pencil with interest and began to experiment on it. He examined it and was wondering what the hell that was. So he asked the girl, "What is this thing?" whilst waving the mechanical pencil in front of her face. There was a ringing sound, making Renji purred in utter delight. He shook the pencil, loving the way the bell sounded. He wanted to lay down and pur into sleep but when Grimmjow loomed over him with a pissed look, he knew that he was doing something wrong. Again.

"I'm sorry but my brother here lately has just been released from the hospital. He had a coma for ten years and he was outdated. Please do forgive his idiocy but isn't he cute?" he said, his voice a bit threatening and the forced smile he had put up was way too scary. He really looked like a sadistic killer wanting to watch his preys squirm around in fear. The girl nodded her head briskly and gave her mechanical pencil to Renji since she actually bought Grimmjow's story and even sympathised him. She even gave a brisk kiss on the cheek before sitting on a table at the back. Well... Her chair and desk were broken...

Renji was purring away as he rubbed the pencil against his cheek. Gosh, this was awesome! Byakuya stomped over, the wild and dangerous aura hanging in the air. The students went quiet and were sweating buckets. They knew Byakuya's wrath. He pulled Renji by the ear and threw him out. He slammed the door close and started the class, pretending that nothing had happened. Grimmjow had went to his seat and stared at the door blankly. He was not going to admit it but he was worried about Renji. Byakuya could have been lenient on him since Byakuya knew Renji. He averted his gaze away from the door when Byakuya called out Grimmjow's name in a threatening voice. The blue-haired neko simply scoffed and glared at Byakuya till he would melt.

Renji leaned against the wall. Gosh, he should not have done that! Now, he was being kicked out of class at the very first lesson at the very first day of school. He could have gave into Byakuya's lecture about behaving appropriately but no he did not. Here he was,, outside the class, with an annoyed look. He grumbled about Byakuya and his fancy attitude. His face softened when he heard the bells ringing. At least he had the cute object at hold. He smiled widely as his eyes shut closed and he began to sleep, his hand would shake the pencil lightly.

-Ichigo's POV- Nyaha-

"Kurosaki-kun, ano ne, there's this student in my class... He's so adorable... and..."

Ichigo was simply nodding his head absently at Inoue's description of the new student.

"Inoue-chan! You have a crush on this new student already?! NO!" shrieked Keigo animatedly with tears flowing down his face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Dramatic as always, Keigo. _He was glad that the second lesson was a free period since their sensei was on leave and the substitute teacher did not give a damn to what the students would do. He continued on nodding his head absently still though when he heard "red hair" bubbling out from Inoue's mouth did an image came onto his mind. He went scarlet at the thought of _his _stalker he encountered early in the morning.

"He has this brother called Grimmjow! He's so freaking scary! He was like glaring at me when I simply stared at Renji! And then suddenly..."

Now that caught Ichigo's attention. "Grimmjow? As in blue hair?"

Inoue nodded enthusiastically. "You know him, Kurosaki-kun?"

Keigo was then being kicked on the face by Ichigo when he attempted to give him a hug and saying about Ichigo being gay and such. Something along those lines. Keigo was quite persistent though and his stupidity had caused him bruises on the face.

"Not really. Some dude with red hair suddenly tackle me and say that this keychain," he pointed the keychain hanging on his bag," is cute."

"That's Renji! I have to give away my pencil you gave me yesterday!" Inoue chirped happily.

Ichigo's eye twitched. _Ah... My gift for her seems nothing to her... Wait does that mean that stalker has my pencil?! _He groaned and decided to smack his forehead repeatedly on Keigo's nose, hard and fast. _Damnit! _His face had turned brighter and redder. His heartbeat was pounding so fast that his heart could jump out from his chest and ran away.

"Ano, Grimmjow-san, Renji-san, over here!" Inoue suddenly shouted happily and was waving her arms frantically.

Ichigo froze as a momentary chill ran down his spine. _They are in the same class as me?! WTF?!_

Before he knew it, he had been tackled. He let out a sigh as he let himself be molested. His bag had been snatched away and was tossed away though the keychain was being held by Renji. He sat up abruptly, scowling upon hearing his friends laugh except for Chad. Chad rarely spoke or laugh. He glared at them and froze yet again when a chill ran down its spine again. He was starting to have goosebumps.

Grimmjow glared at Renji so hard that his eyeballs hurt from the intensity. His hand wrapped around Renji's throat while the other hand clawed on Renji's face though Renji was sitting on Grimmjow's lap. Renji was turning blue at the point. Renji slapped Grimmjow on the face as hard as he could, trying to signal his brother that this was way over-doing it. He choked, clawing on Grimmjow's face to stop Grimmjow. Those that laughed became utterly quiet after their exchange of gasps of shock. The blue-haired neko suddenly let go of him and licked the wounds on Renji's face before shoving his hand onto his pocket to grab _them. _

The teacher ignored whatever was going on as usual.

Chizuru suddenly screamed, "YAOI HOTNESS!" before getting punched and kicked repeatedly by Tatsuki.

Ichigo's eye twitched horribly. His jaw had hung opened. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" he exclaimed, alarmed and shocked and... jealous.

He could hear something being ripped out and the whine coming from Renji and some grunts coming from Grimmjow. He could not see what Grimmjow was doing to Renji since Grimmjow's back was facing him. His nose was starting to drip with blood. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, a blush creeping its way up to his face.

"You shouldn't have done that asshole," mumbled Grimmjow as he pulled Renji up into a hug. Everyone screamed in utter disbelief and that was when the teacher stepped in.

"What's up with the commotion here? You all into the principal office. NOW," he commanded, pointing the big group. "Except for them," he pointed at Chad, Tatsuki, Ishida and Mizurou.

**Ta-da! DONE! Please do review! Next chapter shall be updated as soon as possible!**


End file.
